Revealed
by QuagsireGirl
Summary: Li finds out Eli's secret and tries to reveal it to Sakura, but she doesn't believe him. Big trouble begins to brew between Eli and Li as Li tries to show Sakura the truth. With anger building between the two boys, will Sakura get caught in the crossfir
1. Spinner Sun's Mistake

Darkness Revealed ****

Revealed

By QuagsireGirl

****

Chapter 1

Spinner Sun's Mistake

Quag/Girl's Note: When I wrote this story, it was when Eli first appeared on CardCaptors (like 3 episodes in) so it may not be up to date or be accurate. I haven't fully researched what has happened in the Japanese version; CardCaptor Sakura, so I don't know if Sakura knows what Eli's purpose is yet, and it may be inaccurate, but who cares? It's a fanfict, so read and enjoy! Oh, and if you noticed, I have fixed the Spinner Sun nickname problem. After thinking about it (and reading a few reviews from other readers), I realized, it should be Spinnie, but when I first heard Ruby call him that, it sounded like Binnie. Gomen. Also, cause I live in the US, I'm keeping the US names, even though I like Eli's Japanese name, Eriol, a whole lot better than the US. Gomen, gomen. 

"Here you go, Kero," Sakura said, gleefully. She handed him a muffin wrapped in a napkin. "We baked these in Home EC, and I thought you would enjoy some."

"Oh!! Thank you so much Sakura!" Kero cried as he ripped the napkin off his treat. His mouth watered as her stared down at the golden-brown muffin, speckled with blue berries. He opened his mouth, and took a big bite out of the muffin. He blushed and swallowed his mouthful. "This is delicious. What grade did you get on it?" Kero asked, chewing on his second bite.

"An A," Sakura said, slightly blushing.

"This is much better than that oatmeal cookie you brought me last week," Kero smiled. He swallowed another mouthful of muffin.

"Yeah, at least this one didn't smell like socks," Sakura giggled, her face bright red. She walked over to her desk, and opened a drawer. She lifted the once Clow Book out of the drawer, and held it in her arms. Sakura walked over to her bed, and sat on it. She looked down at her name written in elegant letters across the top. She ran her fingers along the symbols, glistening in gold.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kero asked, licking his paws.

"Nothing," Sakura replied. Kero brushed crumbs of his chest and looked at her in concern. He flapped his feathery wings and glided to Sakura's side. He began to glow and the pink Sakura Book opened. Several pink Star Cards floated out of the book and lined up in front of the CardCaptor and the Guardian Beast, in midair. Suddenly, Sakura shuttered.

"Whoa, you feel that?" Kero asked in a serious tone.

"Yes," Sakura answered, "It feels like …"

"Clow Reed's presence…" Kero finished. Something moved past Sakura's bedroom window in a blur.

"What was that?" Sakura cried out. She leaped from her bed and ran to the window.

"I don't know," Kero replied as he followed Sakura. She grabbed her roller blades and cell phone as she ran out of the house. Kero followed. Sakura flew down the street on her roller blades. She pulled out her cell phone, and began to dial Madison's number. "You calling Li?" Kero asked.

"No," Sakura answered, "I'm calling Madison. She'll get mad at me if she misses this."

"Great," Kero said sarcastically, "calling the _important_ one!" They saw something shoot above the trees, a dark blur. "Follow it!" Kero cried. Sakura finished her call and pulled out her Star Key.

__

"Key of the Star. 

With powers burning bright. 

Reveal the staff, and shine your light! 

Release!"

In her hand, Sakura held her wand. Pulling a card from her pocket, she released the jump card, and wings appeared on her blades. Sakura began to leap after the mysterious creature, that was far ahead. Soon, Sakura found herself at the central park, face to face with a black panther. "How on earth?" Sakura gasped. She was shocked to see a panther, and even more surprised to see the magnificent creature bearing butterfly wings. "Kero?" Sakura cried in confusion.

"Sakura!!" a deep voice boomed. Sakura turned to see a magnificent lion fly past on birdlike wings, and pounce the panther. Kero had transformed to his true form. The two gigantic cats fought each other, clawing and biting. "Kero!?" Sakura cried in concern. She didn't want her friend to get hurt.

"Sakura!" Madison shouted as she ran up to Sakura. "What's going on?" she inquired, "and who's that fighting Kero?"

"I don't know," Sakura answered, bewildered.

"Hmmm, the guardian beast is quite powerful. But I suppose I should expect no less from the great Keroberos," a mysterious robe boy thought to himself, amused. He watched the two marvelous cats fight. The robed figure sat in a tree, watching in pleasure. He laid his staff in his lap, and watched. The two cats clawed and bit each other. Keroberos got the upper hand and pinned the panther to the ground. _'Maybe Spinnie could use some help' _the boy thought to himself. He lifted his golden staff in his right hand and then the golden star ornament at the tip of the staff began to glow and eerie red color.

A red cloud began to surround the black panther. He pushed Kero off with his tremendous paws with hidden strength. The winged panther shot a powerful beam of energy at the flying lion and he fell to the ground.

"Kero!" Sakura cried. She ran up to the fallen feline and placed her hand on his head. Kero struggled to his feet and faced his opponent. 

"Sakura, keep away," Kero growled.

"I'm going to help!" Sakura cried. She released the Shot Card and commanded it to follow and attack the flying panther. The black cat dodged the Shot Card's attacks, flying swiftly through the air. The Shot Card kept attacking. It striked the panther in the wing, then again in his side. The panther began to retreat to a nearby tree. He flew into the crown of the tree. The boy was surprised by the panther.

"Spinner Sun! Get out of here!" he shouted. The panther struggled to stand on the branch the boy was perched on, digging its sharp claws into the wood. The branch shook by the weight of the cat, as he tried to crawl towards the base of branch so it wouldn't break. The boy sat in his way.

"Eli, can you…?" the feline asked.

"Spinner Sun, finish your job!" Eli ordered, pointing towards the others.

"Sorry Master! I don't want to be turned into Swiss cheese!! I don't even like cheese!" Spinnie argued. Eli glared at him. Without warning, the Shot Card began to rain it's attacks down on the tree. Even though the leaves hid Eli and Spinnie from the others, the rustling of the branch had given away Spinnie's hiding place.

"Spinner Sun!" Eli shouted.

"Master!" Spinner Sun retorted as his hind legs slipped of the branch and he was left hanging from his front paws. There was flashes of light as tiny beams shot, narrowly missing to two dark figures.

"Spinnie, you are going out there and finishing your job-- ahh!!" Eli was hit in the left arm. He winced in pain. Another beam of light flew by, narrowly missing Spinnie's head as he ducked. A further shot hit Eli in his right shoulder, forcing him backwards. He lost his balance, and fell out of the tree, hitting the grass covered ground. He was knocked unconscious by the impact of the fall.

"Master!" Spinner Sun hissed, trying to keep his voice down. He didn't want to be heard by the others, who were running toward his fallen master. "Master…" he continued, "…Eli!" It was no use.

"You got it!" Madison exclaimed, as they ran over to the fallen figure. As they got closer, Sakura and the others realized that it wasn't an animal… it was human.

"Oh my… " Sakura gasped as they got closer. It was indeed a human. It was someone from her class.

"Eli!" Madison cried out in surprise as she also recognized the figure.

"You know him or something'?" Kero questioned. He had returned to his earthly form.

"He's a friend from school," Sakura stated, still in shock.

"Do you think Eli was the one behind all the mysterious things that have been happening lately?" Madison asked, clutching her camera in her arms. She had stopped taping.

"It's very possible. Look at the way he's dressed… and that wand." Kero said in a serious tone. "Also, what reason would he have being out her so late at night?"

As the others were discussing their discovery, Eli was slowly regaining consciousness. He opened his eyes and stared at the tree above him. His head pierced with pain. Above him, still clinging to the branch, was Spinner Sun. He was hidden to all the others in the canopy, but Eli had a perfect view.

"Eli?!"

Sakura realized he had awaken. Having Sakura figure out his secret suddenly didn't seem like such a good idea. He panicked. Using his staff for support, Eli pulled himself to his feet. His head still pounded, and gray clouds appeared before his eyes. Eli faced Sakura and Madison, who were still bewildered by their discovery.

"Eli," Sakura called out in her soft voice. She stepped towards him. Out of the tree came Spinner Sun, landing between Sakura and his master. Spinner Sun bared his teeth, as a warning to not come any closer. His magnificent butterfly wings were spread out wide, as if the design would scare them away.

"Eli… is this true? Have you been causing all the weird stuff that's been happening?" Sakura asked in still a calm voice. She was concerned and still in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Eli said, bowing his head. Sakura and Madison were surprised by the tone of his voice. It was deeper, older, different to the friendly one they always heard at school. "I didn't want you to find out this way…" he took a breath, "So you won't" Eli continued. He waved his wand in front of him, and it began to glow red once again. Eli decided this wasn't the time for Sakura to discover his purpose… his secret. There was a flash of light, and the park was left empty.

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She sat up in her bed, confused. She had waken up suddenly, but no one was in her room. _'I wasn't having a dream, so why did I awaken?'_ She decided not to worry about and laid back in her bed. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Eli had cast a spell, that sent everyone home to their beds, asleep, with their minds' erased of the night's events.

Eli appeared in the security of his home. He hung for a moment in midair before closing his eyes and collapsing on to the couch. Spinnie watched his master from his spot on the chair. Binnie had returned to his smaller, earthly form. Eli laid face down on the couch, motionless. His staff was on the floor besides the couch. His master was hurt. Spinner Sun had almost ruined their mission. And it was all due to his cowardliness.

"I'm sorry Master…" he spoke in a soft tone. 

"So… he was the one…" a voice said quietly to himself. A mysterious figure stood in a tree. He had seen the night's events. Keeping in secrecy had prevented Eli's spell from working on him. No one knew he had been there, watching, learning. The figure's brown hair fell over his eyes. A triumphant smirk spread across his face as he ran his fingers through his hair in slight astonishment. "Too bad Eli…" the boy sneered, "your secret will be revealed!" 


	2. Guilt Trip

Revealed ****

Revealed

By QuagsireGirl

****

Chapter 2

Guilt Trip

Quag/Girl's Note: This is the second chapter to Revealed (obviously). If you haven't read the first chapter, read it first. It avoids confusion. ^_^ Oh, and I also fixed the Spinner Sun nickname problem!

"Master… Master?" Eli's eyes fluttered open. Someone was holding him by the shoulders and shaking him lightly. Eli stared into the face of Ruby Moon. She looked fuzzy and indistinct. Eli put his hand to his face and realized his glasses were missing. Ruby let go of Eli and he leaned back on the couch. "Master… are you okay?" Ruby asked in a worried voice. Eli paused for a moment, trying to recollect the events that had occurred the night before.

"I'm fine," he said finally. Ruby smiled, relieved. "Where are my glasses?" Eli asked looking at the blurred outline of the Ruby Moon standing in front of him.

"Here," Ruby said, handing him his glasses. He put them on and he was able to see clearly once again.

"Where's Spinnie?" Eli inquired angrily. He held his head in his hand. It still stung with pain due to his fall earlier.

"He's over there, acting like a baby," Ruby smirked, pointing to a corner across the room. "He's real upset about what happened. He told me all about it. I should have stayed with you guys, but I needed to _study_ for that test with Tori and Julian. I had to prevent them from suspecting. They were starting to wonder why I couldn't come all the time to the library at night…"

"I know Ruby, you explained the situation to me last night!" Eli said in an aggravated tone. He was still holding his head.

"Master, are you sure you're all right?" Ruby asked again. Eli looked up at her. He had a _what-does it-look-like_ kind of look on his face. Ruby shrugged and walked out of the room. She came back moments later holding a white box. She sat down on the couch besides Eli and opened it. He watched her search through the box, and pull out white tape. Eli suddenly realized what the box was.

"A First Aid Kit?" he asked hypercritically.

"Yes," Ruby replied. 

"Couldn't I take some aspirin instead or something…"

"Nope. We have none." She unwound the tape and twirled her finger, to signal Eli to turn around.

Eli sighed and did what she ordered.

"Spinnie! Come here!" Eli ordered as Ruby began to wrap his head with the bandage. Spinnie wince at his name being called. "Spinnie!" Eli repeated, getting more angry.

"Yes Master?" Spinnie asked as he floated to his master's side.

"Spinnie!" Eli said angrily. "You know what almost happened last night!?"

"Yes Master…"

"You almost blew the entire mission!"

"Yes Master…" Spinnie replied, ashamed.

"But I thought you wanted Sakura to figure out your secret…" Ruby interrupted.

"Silence!" Eli shouted. Spinnie cringed. Ruby gave Eli a dirty look and cut the end of bandage and taped it. Eli stood up and walked swiftly too his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Geez, he acts like a 10 year old," Ruby whispered.

"He acts the way he looks…" Spinnie sighed.

Eli stared into the mirror hanging in his room. Ruby had wrapped the bandage around his head like a headband. His dark hair hung over it, slightly covering it, but people would notice it, and asked what happened. He would have to make up something. Eli sighed and walked over to his dresser and opened a drawer. He changed from his black robes to his school uniform. Eli moved to leave, but stopped in his tracks. _'Why did I panic like that?'_ Eli thought to himself, suddenly realizing Ruby's words. He decided to take this into consideration. His eyes averted to a clock and he realized he was going to be late for school if he didn't leave then. He grabbed his backpack and hat from his bed and walked out of the room. He walked quickly through the living room, trying not to have eye contact with Ruby or Spinnie, as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"Your in trouble," Ruby snickered. Even though Ruby had stated the obvious, Spinnie still grimaced, knowing it was the truth. "Well, Spinnie, I also have to get to school." Ruby said, slightly disgusted.

"Bye," Spinnie replied, looking down at the ground. He heard the door shut, and he was left alone. Guilt pulled on his heart. _'I said I'm sorry'_

"Hey Eli," Sakura greeted the boy as he walked into the classroom.

"Hello Sakura," Eli replied as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"Eli, what happened?" Madison asked, noticing the bandage. Eli looked up from his homework, which he was reviewing. He smiled, blushing slightly, and said, "I tripped over a tree root when walking home from school yesterday."

"Oh, are you all right?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine," Eli replied still smiling. Li looked at Eli suspiciously.

__

'He may have fooled Sakura and Madison, but I know your faking.' Li thought to himself. He glared at Eli, who had returned to reading over his homework. Eli sensed Li watching him, and looked up from his work. Li quickly averted his eyes to the blackboard, pretending to be reading something off it. Eli looked at him suspiciously and returned to reading his paper. Li turned and stared at Eli again, deep in thought. He was trying to think of away to reveal Eli's secret. He wanted to impress Sakura. Eli stared at his paper. He was no longer reading, but he could see Li looking at him from the corner of his eye. _'Why is he watching me!?' _Eli asked himself. The teacher walked into the classroom and everyone settled down. Class began.

Later that day, during lunch, Eli noticed Li following him again. Eli was heading over to the tree he always enjoyed sitting under while eating lunch. Eli stopped in his tracks and turned around, finding himself face to face with Li Showron. "I demand to know why you are following me!" Eli said firmly.

"Why? What are you going to do? Turn me into a butterfly?" Li answered smugly.

"Excuse me?"

"I know your secret…" Li began.

"Really," Eli replied, trying not to sound surprised. He did not remember seeing Li at the park that night.

"You can't hide it from Sakura anymore. As a true friend, I'm going to tell her. Unlike you, a back-stabbing, betraying…"

"If you spread my secret, you will be ruining a mission appointed by…" Eli began.

Sakura interrupted the boys conversation. "Hey guys," Sakura called out as she ran up two the boys. She suddenly realized the angry look on their faces. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked nervously. She could sense something bad.

"Eli has been behind all the bad stuff that has been happening here!" Li blurted. The surprise hit Sakura and Eli hard. Eli didn't think Li would be so quick at revealing his secret. 

"I don't know what your talking about," Eli said, acting confused.

"Don't act like you don't know. He's the traitor. He's been behind all the mischief," Li snarled. Sakura couldn't believe what Li just said. She knew that Li disliked Eli, but he had gone too far.

"Li! How could you! Accusing someone out of disfavor!" Sakura scolded. She was furious with him. She turned around and stormed off towards the school.

Li glared at Eli. "I will prove to her, she will learn of your true identity," Li growled.

"Fine then… my little descendent," Eli said in his darker, normal voice. "I'll be waiting." With that, Eli turned and walked to the tree he had been planning to sit under. Li turned and walked towards the school.

"You will be revealed…" Li grumbled under his breath.


	3. The Reincarntaion of Clow

Revealed ****

Revealed

By QuagsireGirl

****

Chapter 3

The Reincarnation of Clow

Quag/Girl's Note This is the third chapter to Revealed (obviously). If you haven't read the first chapter, read it first. It avoids confusion. ^_^ Enjoy!

"So Li's flipped his lid?" Kero asked.

"Pretty much," Sakura said. Kero was riding on Sakura's shoulder as she walked down the street. Sakura had sensed something, coming from the park.

"You know, you shouldn't always doubt the kid," Kero said.

"But Eli? He's a good friend. He would never do anything to hurt me, would he?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Expect the unexpected, Sakura," Kero sighed.

"Sakura!" a voice shouted. Sakura turned to see Madison run up to her.

"You ready for some detective work?" Madison asked, smiling.

"You bet we are," Kero shouted. Madison smiled and pulled out her camera.

"I can get this all on tape too," Madison said, still smiling. Sakura sighed. They continued walking into the park. They stopped when they got to the penguin slide.

"Okay…" Kero said quietly, "Now what?"

"I was sensing something…" Sakura began.

"Sakura!"

The three turned to see Li running up to them. "Li? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Why didn't you call me?" Li inquired.

"I'm still mad at you…"

"About Eli?! Listen Sakura. I wouldn't be making this up. I care too much about you to have anything happen to you. That's why I'll stop at nothing to protect you!" Li stopped suddenly. His face turned bright red.

"_Awwwwwwwwwww!_" Madison and Kero said in unison. This made Sakura blush.

"Listen Sakura, I can prove to you he's not who he seems. I bet you he is in this park right now, watching us," Li said seriously.

"Really kid, how ya gonna do that?" Kero asked.

"With this," Li answered, pulling something from his robes. Everybody gasped to see the lasin board in Li's hand.

"We haven't seen that in a while," Sakura stated.

Holding the lasin board in front of him, Li called out the incantation that would activate it.

__

"Source of Light

With ancient spin

Send forth the magic

Power within.

Force, know my plight! 

Release the light!"

A long beam of light shot out of the board's center piece and to the crown of a tree that was on the edge of a clearing. Li ran to the pinpointed location, with Sakura, Madison, and Kero following.

"Hey Eli! I thought you learned to keep out of trees!" Li taunted. There was no response. "C' mon Moon! You can't hide!"

"I know you tried Li, but your wrong, Eli isn't the one. Maybe it was a dream--" Sakura turned to walk back to the King Penguin slide, but found herself looking into the eyes of dark robed figure. "Eli!" she exclaimed. The others turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Very good, my little descendent," Eli said in his friendly voice. He was amused. Sakura and Madison stared at the long black and blue robes that their friend was dressed in. He wore a large black hat on his head, and in his hand was a long, golden staff with a star ornament at the top.

"Eli?" Sakura said, still confused.

"Yes?" Eli asked as if nothing was wrong. He smiled. "You know Li, that was quite intelligent, using the lasin board. To bad it can't prevent minds from being erased." Eli said smugly.

"I don't want your compliments!" Li shouted.

"Then what is it you want. What reason do you have to interfere with a mission appointed by Clow Reed?" Eli said in a serious tone.

"What mission is that?" Li asked angrily.

Eli sighed. In his deeper voice -- one never heard by his friends, Eli began to explain, "I came to Readington to aid Sakura in her mission to alter all the Clow Cards into Star Cards. I am here to make difficult situations that Sakura must get herself out of by changing the cards."

"Then your not really trying to hurt us?" Sakura asked nervously. She was startled by how much older Eli suddenly sounded.

"If he wasn't trying to hurt us, he would have told us about this entire thing!" Li growled. Eli's eyes narrowed, but had no response.

"I don't get it, who are you anyway?" Kero inquired.

"I am Clow Reed," Eli said flatly.

"What do you mean? How can you be Clow Reed, he died a long time ago!" Kero exclaimed.

"I am tired of answering all these questions. Anyway, you won't remember any of this by the time sunrise comes," Eli lifted his staff in the air.

"Wait!" Li shouted, stepping forward.

"Yes?" Eli said impatiently, "I have to get home, it's taco night at my place."

Drawing his sword, Li began to talk in a serious tone, "I want to make a proposition. Let's have a duel. If I win, you won't erase our minds and you will stop harming us."

Eli thought for a moment. "You are challenging the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Are you sure your up to the challenge?" he asked sincerely. Li frowned.

"What makes you so powerful?" he asked.

"I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed. I possess all his magic, powers, and memories," Eli replied. Then in a more serious tone, he said, "I am Clow Reed." Sakura had never seen this side of her dear friend. It scared her. He almost seemed cold and evil. She understood his purpose, but she still couldn't believe he was the one causing all the trouble. Yet it made perfect sense. When Eli transferred to her school, that's when all the trouble started. Eli was who he didn't seem to be. Li was right. In her mind, Sakura apologized for not believing him. "Anyway," Eli's dark voice interrupted her thoughts, "what would I get if I win?" Eli was still talking to Li.

"If you defeat me, you can erase our minds once again and return to secrecy." Li responded.

"Fine, then. Let's start," Eli smiled.

Li made the first move, shouting as he swung his sword towards Eli, "Forces know my plight! Release the light, LIGHTNING!" Lightning shot from Li's sword and hit off the invisible barrier Eli had created around himself. The bolts of electricity ricocheted off the shield and hit Li. Li fell backwards from the impact, slightly injured. Eli smirked.

"Li, Eli, stop this!" Sakura cried. She didn't want to see her friends get hurt. They ignored her plead. Madison reluctantly opened up her camera and began to tape the action. Li stood up and glared at Eli. Eli simply smiled, and waved his wand.

"You want lightning? I'll show you lightning." Li saw Eli smile before a bolt of electricity came from the sky and hit him. There was a huge explosion of light and Li fell to ground. He laid there for a moment, stunned. "How's that?" Eli asked. Using his sword for support, Li pulled himself to his feet. Li pulled and element card from his robes.

"Element, come to my aid, Fire!" A blast of fire flew towards Eli but he blocked with his shield once again.

"This is way to easy. Little descendent, you must have something better than this," Eli said smugly. Li growled and stood tall. Li pulled another element card from his robes.

"Wind! Fire! Come to my aid!" Li cried. The fire caught onto the wind and swirled around Eli, breaking his barrier. The fire flickered, then suddenly, turned into steam. Eli stood yet tall.

"Sunburn?" Li asked, smiling. Eli smiled back.

"Impressive, but, can you stop this?" Eli pointed the tip of his staff at Li and a blast of energy shot Li, head on. He fell backwards. Eli leaned against his staff, and smirked in spite of himself. Li struggled to his knees, using his sword for support. The smile disappeared from Eli's face as he decided to finish Li off. Sakura, Madison, and Kero watched in horror. Eli raises his staff above his head then he swung it to shoulder level, tip pointing towards Li. As he did this, a huge blast of red energy exploded from the star ornament. As he tried to stand, Li's sword slipped and he fell to his knees. He was defenseless. Sakura saw this, and something snapped in her mind. She jumped towards Li. She didn't want her dear friend to be hurt anymore. Her plan was to push him to safety, but instead, she was hit full force and throw to the ground. Li stared in horror as he saw Sakura's mangled body laying on the ground in front of him, motionless.

"_Sakura!!_"


	4. Forgivness

Revealed ****

Revealed

By QuagsireGirl

****

Chapter 4

Forgiveness

Quag/Girl's Note: This is the last chapter to Revealed. If you haven't read the first three chapters, don't bother reading this one; until you do. Read the others first! ^_^

"Sakura!!" Li cried. He crawled to his fallen friend. Li felt tears come to his eyes. He pulled her closer to him, so her head was resting in the crook of his arm. She looked up at him with her emerald eyes.

"Li…?" she asked weakly.

"Shhhh. It's going to be okay…" Li found it difficult to talk, his throat was tightening. Madison ran to Sakura's side and knelt down besides her. Tears were falling from Madison's eyes, and onto her camera, which she held in her arms. Kero flew down to Sakura's face, and put his paw on her forehead.

"Is she going to be okay?" Madison asked Kero.

"I don't know…" Kero replied. His voice was shaking. This broke Madison's heart, to see the great Beast of the Seal, upset also. Sakura closed her eyes.

Eli stood several feet from the others. He was shaking; he couldn't believe what he had just done. He never meant for anyone to get hurt like this. It was like a terrible dream. Eli stood, frozen in time, wishing that he would wake up from the nightmare. But he knew it was real. He had let this go to far. Eli was trembling so much he dropped his staff. The sound of the metal hitting the ground caught the attention of the children surrounding Sakura. Their eyes adverted to him.

"Look at what you did!" Li shouted angrily. Eli didn't respond. He couldn't look. He felt so horrible, regret and guilt clawing at his heart. He stared down at the ground. Sakura was dying, because of him. He would be responsible for taking away a life. Sakura would never walk again, see again, laugh again. He would never see her lovely smile in school everyday, and her determined eyes when she battled her way out of his twisted situations. She would be gone… forever… because of him. "Look at what you've done!" Li repeated, tears now streaming down his cheeks. Eli lifted his head and looked at the battered girl, a friend, now almost to her end. Madison and Kero watched Eli slowly bend down and pick up his staff, still trembling.

"You leaving? Coward! Unable to face the reality--the consequences?!" Li cried. Eli looked at him, his eyes full of pain. He did not respond to Li's remarks, but slowly walked towards the group. When he was only a foot away, Eli fell to his knees, placing his staff on the ground behind him.

"Wha -- What are you gonna do, kid?" Kero asked.

"She's dying because of me?" Eli questioned, hoping for a positive answer. He already knew the truth, but wanted to hear hope from someone.

"Yes, because of you!" Li scolded. Eli shuttered at that, knowing it was the truth.

"She's dying because of me…" Eli replied. His throat tightened as the reality began to seep in. Eli's eyes began to water. "It's all my fault…"

"No it's not…," Sakura said weakly. They all looked down at her weary face. She closed her eyes, and was still. A tear fell from Kero's beady eyes. Sakura was completely motionless. She was gone. Madison broke into uncontrollable crying, putting her hands to her eyes and dropping her camera. Li stared at Eli, waiting for his reaction. Eli leaned forward, and placed his right hand on her chest, right where her heart was.

"What are you doing?" Li asked. His voice was weak, like he had been screaming all day.

"I'm going to heal her," Eli replied, staring at Sakura's expressionless face. Madison stopped crying and looked up at Eli. Their eyes met. Then Eli looked back at Sakura.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Kero asked, slightly doubtful. "A spell like that uses a lot of magic…"

"I don't care. I am capable of doing this," Eli said, trying to reassure himself. Eli knew that this spell would drain him of all his energy, but he knew he could never live with himself if Sakura was gone. The Clow Cards would go free again, and there would be no one to stop them. Eli knew there were too many people who loved Sakura and relied on her. He placed his left hand over his right, and squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on reviving Sakura. The two began to glow a golden color, as Eli's magic began to work. Eli could feel Sakura's heart begin to beat again.

"It's working," Kero exclaimed. Eli felt himself growing weak, but he was determined to save her. He was being drained of all his magical and physical energy, giving it to Sakura, so she would live. Eli grew tired, barely holding onto consciousness, but he would not give up. Not until she was okay. The last of his energy was transmitted to Sakura, and they stopped glowing. Sakura suddenly opened her mouth, and took in a breath. She was alive. Eli pulled his hands away from Sakura as she moved slightly and opened her eyes. For a second that lasted an eternity, they gazed deep into each others' eyes. The effects of the spell began to pull Eli from their world. Eli swayed slightly. Darkness clouded over Eli's world, as he passed out.

The boy woke up moments later. He was laying on the ground, weak and drained. He could hear voices not far from him. Eli lifted his head to see Madison hugging Sakura, tears still falling from her eyes. He leaned on his elbows to lift the upper half of his body so he could see better. His arms and legs felt like they weighed heavier than normal. Suddenly, Eli found a sword pointed at his chest. "You almost killed Sakura," Li said angrily, pushing on the sword so it was poking Eli hard. Sakura and Madison watched Li uneasily. He could right then and there, take away Eli's life.

"Yes…" Eli replied, eyeing staring at the sword for a moment. He looked up into Li's eyes, which were full of rage. "I also saved her," Eli replied.

"He's got a good point there Li," Kero pointed out.

"Speaking of points, Li put down you sword. I don't want anyone dying." Sakura pleaded.

"But he almost took you away from me… I wouldn't be able to bear that," Li replied, slightly blushing. He leaned harder on the sword. Eli winced slightly.

"But wait," Sakura said, "I didn't want you to die either…" Li looked up. Li suddenly remembered. That attack was meant for him. But Sakura took it instead.

"If I never challenged Eli, she would have never had taken the attack for me" Li exclaimed, his voice shaking.

"See," Sakura stood up with the help of Madison.

"So then it's my fault…" Li mumbled.

"No, it was both of ours," Eli stated.

"Your right," Li muttered, throwing his sword to the ground. He fell to his knees, and his eyes began to water. He couldn't believe he almost aided in Sakura's death. Sakura ran to Li and knelt down besides him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I can't bare to ever loose you. I'd miss you too much," Li sobbed.

"I couldn't bare to loose you either, that's why I panicked. I couldn't bear to see you die…" Sakura cried.

"I'm so sorry," Li whispered into her ear.

"It's okay…" Sakura replied. She knew he had good intentions when he originally challenged Eli. Li wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura rested her head on Li's shoulder. It was almost a picture perfect moment (without all the kissing *wink*). Picture, perfect, except for Kero's little interruption on 'guys taking the hit for the girls' being much more romantic. Everyone simply ignored him. Madison had her camera on, and was taping the entire moment. After a few minutes, Eli decided to end the eventful night. He stood up and walked over to where he left his staff. All eyes were on him.

"What are you going to do, Eli?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but it's been more than a long night," Eli said. He raised his staff high above his head, and it began to glow.

"Noooooo!!" Li cried, "Eli!" There was a flash of light, and Sakura, Li, Madison, and Kero disappeared. They were returned to their homes; to their own beds, asleep, with their minds once again erased of the nights events. With Eli Moon's secret safe once again, for the moment... Eli stared at the empty park. He sighed. He learned something new that night. Sakura and Li really cared for each other… because they never kept secrets from each other, and also forgave each other. Eli waved his staff in front of him and was immediately transported to his home. He appeared at the door, and Spinnie suddenly looked up from the book he was reading.

"How was your day, Master?" Spinnie asked uneasily.

"You know that feeling when your run over by a bus?" Eli asked as he slumped into his chair.

"Really? That bad?" Spinnie asked in interest.

"Sorta. Have you ever had that feeling?" Eli asked.

"Being run over by a bus? Not especially," Spinnie replied, shutting his book. "Why, have you?"

"No, just wondering."

"Um… okay… So what did you do tonight?" Spinnie asked as he flew over to Eli's chair and sat on the arm.

"Nothing that would interest you," Eli replied as he stood up. "Are there any tacos left?"

"Nope, Ruby ate yours. But there's left over tofu in the fridge," Spinnie made a face. Eli smiled and sat back down.

"Oh well," he sighed.

"So tell me master, what happened?!" Spinnie asked in fascination.

"Nothing much," Eli sighed, "You'd be surprise how hard it is, even with magic, to prevent you secrets from being revealed."

****

The End

So, what did ya think. Read and Review. I'm real sorry if this is way off from CardCaptor Sakura, but as I said, the US version is crap. One I see more of it, hopefully I'll be able to write another neat story. Till, then, Bye!


End file.
